Girl in Trunks
by Dell Granita
Summary: Beware of my sick mind.... ^-^; You all know the cliche right? Girl suddenly pops up in the DBZ world, kicks some bad guy's butt & gets together with her fave character... Right. But what if things didn't work out as planned?
1. Girl in Trunks

  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm... Donuts... Pancakes... Cheeseburgers... Trunks-chan...." *snor* I groaned and buried my face deep into my pillow, desperately trying to fall back asleep again.  
Just my luck, when the fun part's starting to begin, I had to wake up...   
  
I grinned into the pillow, remembering my dream. Ah yes, dreams of that darned cute Saiyan Trunks were very rare indeed! It was total bliss to be dreaming of him... *sigh*  
But then my musings were rudely interrupted... I was startled to hear the door swing open and was even more startled to find something bouncing onto my bed.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, protesting against the Someone who had disturbed my morning peace.  
  
"Time to rise and shine, sleepyhead!" a cheerful voice chirped into my ear. "We've got training to do!"  
  
"Training?" I asked groggily, while looking at my side for the alarm clock. Hrmm, wait a sec... Where was my alarm clock? Wasn't it supposed to be there? I shrugged, thinking I'd put it somewhere else. The Someone tugged on my hair, trying to get my attention. "You promised!" she whined.  
  
"But I don't even know who you are!" I started, pushing myself up from the bed and turning over. "And what are you doing here in my-" I abruptly stopped, realising who the Someone was. I gasped and almost fell off my bed, completely shocked.   
  
"AAAAAIIEE!?? PAN?!?!@!"  
  
Pan playfully ruffled my hair and grinned at me. "Yes, Trunks-kun?"  
  
At first my mind didn't register what she was saying. I blinked several times, to see if she'd go away, but after a few minutes of rapidly blinking and making a complete fool out of myself, I found out that she was still pretty much there.  
In fact, she was tugging at my arm, trying to get my suddenly HUGE body out of the bed. What the... When did I get all of those muscles? And since when was my hair short? And why was it PURPLE?!?! Then I suddenly remembered what Pan said earlier to me...  
  
Trunks-kun..?!@!  
  
Needless to say I fainted straight away.  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it ^-^; I wrote this prologue like 5 months ago and never posted it... I just want to tell you guys: DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! All my stories are just weird ideas that pop-up in my head and most of the time I don't even finish them ~.^; But, when re-reading this prologue I suddenly got struck by inspiration and *gasp!* I might even write another part! ;p  
  



	2. Trunks in Girl

  
  
  
Last time on 'Girl in Trunks'! …Well, nothing much happened ^-^; A young teenage girl was suddenly ZAPPED! into the DBZ world, but someone made a big mistake….   
  
*Nods at Dende, high up in the sky*  
  
(Dende) Hey! I didn't do it!  
  
Suuuure, you didn't Dende, suuure. *winks at the readers*  
  
(Dende) *muttercoughmutter*  
  
Right. On to the story =3  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, leave me alone. I'm not making money off this (Who is?), so don't sue =P  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
  
::Trunks POV::  
  
  
It was early in the morning and I was rudely awakened by a loud, buzzing noise near my ear. A little TOO close, if you ask me. I briefly wondered what it could be, since I don't have an alarm clock in my room. Glancing up, I discovered it WAS an alarm clock.   
I snorted, thinking Pan had placed it there so that I wouldn't forget we were suppose to go sparring this morning.   
I grabbed the clock, shaking it violently so that it would stop making that irritating sound. After shaking the thing for two minutes, I noticed my hand didn't exactly look like MY hand anymore. I frowned, bringing it closer to my face. What the heck… Long nails? Small, elegant fingers? And NAILPOLISH?!  
I jumped up from my bed, gawking at my body who just wasn't MINE anymore! Of course, while jumping up from the bed, my suddenly long legs got strangled into the covers and I fell face first onto the ground, making a loud BAM! noise.   
  
'Owwww!!!' I sat upright and rubbed over my sore nose, muttering something about killer-covers. I froze when I heard a knock on the door.   
  
'Gem? You okay?'  
  
I jumped up from the ground, covering my scarcely covered and PETIT figure (A/N: Well, comparing it to his other body, it is ^^) with the blankets.  
  
The door slowly creaked open, revealing a redheaded woman. Not knowing what to do, I just gawked at her. The woman snickered when seeing the situation I was in and winked.   
'Falling off beds again, Gemma? Must've had a bad dream then.'  
  
'Yeah, this is a really BAD dream.' I muttered, scratching my head confused.  
  
The woman giggled again and took a step away, back to the hall. 'Go get yourself dressed, Granny is expecting us in an hour.'  
  
Before I could say anything else, she'd shut the door and disappeared.   
I let out a frustrated sigh and fell back onto the bed again. This was madness! I mean, what could I do? There wasn't some foe I could fight with, this was completely out of control!   
I buried my face deep into the pillow, desperately trying to squeeze everything away. Of course that didn't happened and I ended up gasping for air.   
Then my eye caught something strange… I stared at the face on the pillow, thinking my eyes were fooling me. There was a picture of … of ME on that pillow! Well, not a real life picture… It looked strange, almost like I was drawn or something.  
This just wasn't right anymore… Things were getting weirder by the minute! Then -like every morning- my stomach rumbled. At least some things didn't change...   
After pondering things for a minute, I figured this could be a joke, made by my mother. This whole thing could be virtual! I slapped my forehead, thinking I'd find the solution to this whole messy situation.   
Of course! She was monitoring me right this minute, laughing her ass off at the things I'd done!! Well, she wouldn't get me… I smirked, threw my hair over my shoulder and stood upright. No way she was making fun of me!   
I grabbed a few clothes, which were laying near the bed on a wooden chair and quickly put them on, not wanting to see the alien body I now possessed. The clothes were a bit more tighter then the clothes I normally wearied, but I had no other choice. Either that, or my bunny-pyjamas... The choice was easily made. Trunks Vegeta Briefs would NEVER make a fool out of himself, even IF he looked like a girl! That's a fact…  
  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
  
A/N: Well, here's part two. I just want to tell you people in America that I sympathise with you, I heard the news yesterday, about 5 PM. It's just cruel and cold-hearted, those son-of-a-b*tches who did this are seriously !@!#$! up.   
I wish the people who are family or friends of the victims best of luck, god bless you.   
  
Dell.  



End file.
